


Family's What You Make Of It

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, One Night Stands, Parent Phan, Self Esteem Issues, Smut, self neglect, single parent, single parent Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: It starts when Dan stumbles through the door of his two bedroom flat with an attractive stranger attached to his mouth, and it ends with, well… a family. Or, the one where Dan is a single father of a three year old, who intends for Phil to be nothing more than a one night stand until he see’s him interact with his daughter for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so @phansdick for encouraging me (as always) and then being wonderful and beta’ing for me without me even having to ask ;)

****It starts when Dan stumbles through the door of his two bedroom flat with an attractive stranger attached to his mouth, their hands wandering rather lazily all over his body in contrast to the heat of their mouth. He hasn’t been touched like this in ages, with want and desire laced behind every breath, as if someone actually finds him attractive enough to sleep with. The man’s hands are on his ass, and it’s such a strangely liberating feeling, sending heat flaring hot through his veins, an ever present reminder that he’s still _enough_.

When was the last time he had sex?

Too long ago, surely. Not since – not since his ex.

The door slams shut behind the man, and Dan’s just conscious enough to see that he locks it, gasping under the ministrations of the rather talented tongue that has currently taken up residence inside of his mouth. He can feel the stranger smiling against him, clearly excited by this reaction, and isn’t _that_ a mind blowing thought? It’s enough to incite Dan at least, enough to give him some confidence, enough that he reaches up and bunches up the man’s shirt in his hands.

“What’s your name,” he just manages to ask, tearing their mouths apart rather reluctantly to speak as he toes off his shoes in an effort to get himself undressed. “I didn’t catch it – earlier,” he gasps, because the man’s moved his lips to the edge of Dan’s jaw now, and it feels so fucking _good_ that Dan nearly loses his train of thought.

There’s a husky chuckle, and then lips at his ear, and Dan just makes out the name, “Phil,” whispered there before he‘s lost to the feeling of that tongue against his skin.

It’s so wonderful, feels so _new_ , that Dan wonders if sex has ever been this good before. They haven’t even gotten to the good part yet, and Dan thinks _that’s_ what marks the difference, in the end.

“Dan,” Dan introduces himself, because he can’t remember if he did, and then there’s that same husky chuckle from before with the whispered reply of, “I know.”

Somehow, Dan finds himself stripped of his t-shirt, his belt unbuckled with the straps hanging free, his hands bunched up under a still buttoned plaid shirt whose colors are currently lost to his memory. His mouth seems to have found permanent residence with the air, as the man, _Phil_ , has gotten his own all over Dan’s skin, biting and sucking at pale flesh as if it were his lifeline.

Maybe it is; Dan kind of hopes that it is, because it feels so _good_ to be body worshipped like this, and this stranger hardly even _knows_ him.

That’s the sad part, isn’t it? That Dan can find more passion in a one night stand than his own ex-girlfriend.

“Feel good?” Phil asks him, gathering Dan’s attention on him again, and he moans out a response because he’s at a loss for words. This stranger's already got him nearly bent over backwards, a strong, sturdy arm holding him up, and they’re in the middle of his lounge, now, the lights barely turned on. Is it really any question of whether or not Dan likes what’s being done to him right now?

The man chuckles in that same, breathy voice that Dan’s coming to love, and then he’s being drawn back into a proper standing position. Hot lips find the shell of his ear once more to say, “I knew I was good, but not this good. You okay, Dan?”

He trembles under the man’s hold, trembles under the ways his lips brush against Dan’s skin like a lover’s would, trembles at the feeling of being _held_.

When was the last time anyone touched him like this? With love, and lust in equal measure? This man hardly even knows him, and already, he’s shown Dan more affection than own his ex-girlfriend _ever_ has.

“I’m fine,” Dan promises, and takes Phil’s lips back in his in a heated kiss.

He doesn’t want this to end; he doesn’t want Phil to stop groping at his ass like he can’t get enough of the feel of it under his hands, doesn’t want Phil to stop drawing him in so close that they nearly become one. He doesn’t want Phil to stop kissing him, his mouth searing hot and yet somehow actually _warm_ , in the most comforting of ways. He wants Phil to throw him on his bed and ravage him, never leave him ever again, trap him under that solid, strong body, and keep him there.

He wants Phil to be _his_ , but Phil is a stranger that Dan picked up in a bar, and Dan has so much emotional baggage hiding in every nook and cranny of his flat that he’s amazed they’ve even made it this far.

He’s drunk, except he’s not; that’s just the excuse he’ll use come morning when he has to face the fact that he resorted to looking for attention in a bar.

Dan’s never been so lonely in his life, but with Phil’s mouth searing hot down his chest, making love to his belly button, and wrapping warm around his dick, he finally feels like he might just be okay.

**

Dan wouldn’t say that they fuck that night – it’s far too sensual for that. He feels like they _make love_ , this stranger, this _Phil’s_ , fingers pressing soft and pliant into his willing body, gentle and slick with lube. He kisses Dan like he means it, like he _need’s_ it, and touches him with fingers that somehow manage to be light and just this side of _too much_ all at the same time.

There’s no denying that the man is _here_ , and he holds Dan like he’s something precious, something to be cared for and _loved_.

It’s been so long since anyone has spent more than five minutes fingering his body open for them. It’s been so long since _anyone_ fingered him open, if he’s being honest, but it’s the foreplay that really gets to him.

That sweet, soft mouth licking over his hot flesh, making him sweat like he’s never sweat before. His fringe is plastered to his forehead by the time Phil finally starts to slip in – and even that is gentle, unrushed despite the heavy panting coming from both of them.

Phil is hot and hard and straining against his body, rolling his hips into Dan like it’s the best feeling in the world, but Dan doesn’t feel as if he’s being used. In fact, this man, this _stranger_ , is giving him the most pleasure he’s ever experienced, and he doesn’t know what to do with himself when his orgasm creeps up on him so suddenly, he think she might explode.

Phil’s hips are so perfect grinding into his. Dan doesn’t even want to say he’s _fucking_ him, because he’s not, and even the way he ruts his cock into Dan feels like _adoration_ , like he wants to make Dan feel good more than he wants himself to feel good, angling himself to rub at that delicious little spot inside of Dan. His vision goes black, and Phil hasn’t even touched his dick; it lays dormant between their bodies, pressed up slick and hard against their skin.

Dan comes with a call of the stranger's name on his lips, and strangled gasp that’s more drawn out moan, his hips canting off the bed as his cock spurts long strips of cum up his chest. Phil hunches over him then, using his body like it’s the most precious thing in the world, gasping against the shell of Dan’s ear and telling him how _beautiful_ he is. It’s almost too much, almost _not enough_ , and Dan swears he watches his entire life flash before his eyes; it’s never been as bright as this.

**

It starts in the morning, when there’s a knock at his door at six am, far too early to be normal, and Dan rises from the bed with a crick in his back and a heavy but pleasant _thrum_ of leftover pleasure searing against his skin. His eyes are sore and gritty, and there’s a stranger in his bed – a stranger who made Dan feel alive again.

Phil is snoring, soft and breathy in the early morning air. It’s enough to make Dan grin, to nearly bend over right then and there to kiss him on the forehead, but he doesn’t, because that isn’t his place.

Phil isn’t his lover, he isn’t even his _friend_. He’s just a stranger from a bar who was meant to be nothing more than a one night stand.

The knock comes again.

Dan sighs, and goes to see who it is, distraught over the fact that he can’t even lie in bed and _pretend_ for just a little while longer, pretend that Phil might actually be _his_.

He grabs his boxers as he goes and slips them on, uncaring about his naked chest or the littering of hickeys all over his skin.

What he’s not expecting to find is his ex-girlfriend standing on the other side of the door holding the hand of their daughter and thrusting her forward with her luggage as if she were nothing more than a rag doll.

“I got called in, I need you to take her,” she says, snapping on her bubblegum the way she always did. Dan used to find it endearing – now, just the scent of the cherry sticks nauseate him.

Their daughter, Emily, takes off running into Dan’s flat the same way she always does, three years old and happy to be home, heading straight for the kitchen where Dan stores her coloring books because he couldn’t afford a toy chest like he’d wanted too, not if he’d wanted Emily to have her own room.

Meanwhile, Sarah, his ex, is staring at him with that same judgmental look Dan likes to pretend is the reason they broke up, but the reality is he would have done anything to make them work, including changing himself to fit her needs.

It hadn’t worked.

She raises a perfectly sculpted brow at him, and frowns.

“Is this what you get up to on the weekends, then? Whoring yourself out? Maybe I should get ahold of the lawyers again, see what they think about Emily’s father fucking around when he’s got a daughter to take care of - see if they still think you’re the fitter parent, here..” she spits, and her voice is just as spiteful as it’s ever been.

Dan ignores her, the same way he’s ignored her the last of couple months now, tuning out her rants about how Emily needs a mother more than a father, and how it’s Dan’s fault in the first place that she’s part of a broken home.

“Do it, and we’ll see what they think of you dropping Emily off early every time it’s your turn to watch her.”

That’s enough to shut her up, and Sarah turns on her heel to head off to work. Her lips are painted purple, her face done up, and her hair perfectly styled, but when Dan glances over at Emily, he finds she’s still dressed in her pajamas, and there’s a knot in her hair.

He sighs, considers having Sarah’s weekends taken away, and then thinks better of himself.

He’s got Emily the majority of the time, and that should be enough.

**

It starts when Dan realizes he’s still got a stranger sleeping in his bed, and a three year old daughter laughing in his lounge, watching silly cartoons while she colors that Dan sometimes fears are going to be a bad influence on her, but he’s doing his best.

He sighs, because he’s picking up articles of clothing that aren’t even his and worrying over what kind of effect it’ll have on Emily to see a stranger wandering out of his apartment at seven in the morning with no explanation.

He sighs, because if it weren’t for Emily, he might have coaxed the man into another round of sex just to feel _wanted_ one more time, but Emily is here now, and she’s always going to be his top priority; she’s probably the only reason he hasn’t had sex in so long, the only reason he hasn’t found himself a new relationship yet, to fill the void of being so fucking _lonely_ all the time.

But who’s going to accept someone else's kid into their life? And who’s Dan going to trust enough to even _know_ her, let alone help him take care of her?

She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him, and he’s not going to let anyone taint her.

Dan thinks, then, that he never should have brought the man home in the first place. It didn’t matter that weekends belonged to Emily’s mother; it didn’t matter that he should have been fine, that he can do whatever he wants in his own spare time. It’s Sunday, and Dan needs to make the man go home before he fucks up his daughter any more than he probably already has.

He tries not to think about how last night had been the best of his life, and makes to head back into his bedroom, but Emily has caught proper sight of him now, and despite the bundle of clothes covering his still naked chest, she can quite clearly see the hickeys littering most of his body.

“Papa,” she asks, her voice soft and sweet, the sound of which instantly makes his heart melt. She’s nothing but innocence and good nature, unlike both her mother and her father. “Booboo?”

Her chin wobbles, and her eyes are kind of wet as she stands up in front of the TV to make her way over to him, looking so innocently distraught on her papa’s behalf that Dan’s heart breaks a little.

Instantly, he’s dropping all of the clothes in his arms to the floor and meeting her halfway, instantly picking her up and lifting her into the air. She squeals, the tears instantly fading away, and she giggles as she squirms in his arms above him, Dan’s making funny noises at her while he pretends to toss her up and down in the air, and when he’s done, he drags her into his arms and hugs her real tight because he loves her so.

“Papa’s just got a little ouchy, baby, girl,” he says, pulling back to boop her on the nose with his own, eliciting another cute little baby giggle that honestly makes every second of the last three years worth it. “Nothing to worry about,” he addes, and blows a raspberry against her cheek, laughing when she makes a noise of disgust that turns into a giggle and a raspberry of her own, pressed into the open air.

Dan hugs her one more time, kisses her, and tells her, “Come on, don’t you want to watch the telly? Papa’ll get you breakfast in a little bit,” and helps her settle back down in front of the TV. He hands her her coloring books, her crayons, and kisses her once more, before he heads back to the pile of clothing now left on the floor and carries them back to his bedroom, where he’s got a naked stranger squirreled away on his bed.

Phil’s still snoring when Dan walks in and leaves the clothes at the foot of his bed, but he’s kicked off the covers now, the room growing far too hot from the early morning sun. He’s completely naked, just like Dan was when he got up this morning, and his dick is lying soft but thick against his pale thighs; pale thighs that Dan hadn’t gotten nearly enough time to enjoy last night. He’s tempted, just for a moment, to stroke his hands over them, and his mind flashes back to how Phil had touched him last night.

Arousal stirs in his loins, and he has to close his eyes for a second to pull himself back together, to stop focusing on the way dark hair had framed such a sweet face, and how their bodies had come together with much more than just _passion_ -

Phil probably doesn’t see it that way. Phil probably just wanted one good night of sex, and Dan needs to stop before he allows himself to get any more attached.

Still, the way Phil had whispered his name last night makes Dan shudder one last time, and then he’s forcing out a “Wake up,” just loudly enough for the snoring man in his bed to hear, but for Emily not to get too suspicious.

Dan wishes he’d gotten to wake the man up with a kiss, maybe a good morning blow job, just for the excuse to get his mouth all over the man’s ridiculously beautiful cock, but he’s got a daughter to think about right now instead, so he pushes the thoughts away once more and watches the beautiful man begin to stir.

He snorts, blinks his eyes open, and stares up at Dan with the softest of looks, somehow softer, even, than last night when those eyes had been blown nearly black with their lust. The blue shines at him now, just as pretty as it had been back at the bar, and despite the hazy look in the stranger’s eyes, Dan thinks, for a brief moment, that this could be so much _more_ if he’d only just let it - but he can’t.

He’s got Emily’s well being to think of, and he doesn’t have _time_ for romance right now.

“Morning,” a husky voice says, drawing Dan out of his thoughts and his eyes back to a naked chest, the little baby hairs there so addicting that Dan wants to reach forwards and tangle his fingers there. He doesn’t, forcing his gaze upwards until he meets intense blue eyes once more, and - and Phil is smiling at him, raising his arms and making grabby hands at Dan as he starts to sit up, like he wants _more._

Dan wants more.

A slow smile of his own starts to curl at the corners of his lips, and he tosses a glance behind him at his bedroom door. He’s left it ajar, just enough that he can hear Emily in the living room in case something goes wrong, just enough to keep him from doing something like climbing back in bed -

Emily’s laughter bubbles through the door, and Dan thinks, _just this moment, just a little bit more._

When he turns back to face the stranger in his bed, he finds that Phil has began to frown, and it tugs at Dan’s heart in the strangest of ways. Surely, he can’t have that - surely, this beautiful, brilliant man should never frown. So Dan climbs clumsily back into bed with him, on top of him, slots their bodies back together, and kisses him because he can, because he can hear that Emily is thoroughly distracted, and he know’s he can control himself.

He doesn’t have time for another round of sex with his daughter in the house, but he sure as hell isn’t going to pass up the chance for early morning cuddles, and maybe just a few more kisses.

Phil kisses him back without pause, letting out a muffled, content little sigh of pleasure against Dan’s lips and reaching up to tangle strong fingers in his hair. It gets Dan to sigh as well, encourages him to open his mouth, to let the man in, and then he’s being plundered in the gentlest way possible. Phil’s tongue is hot as it sweeps over his mouth, sucking at Dan’s tongue and his lips like he wants to savour every last taste of him - and maybe he does.

Dan hopes that he does, loves the way it feels to have someone actually _enjoying_ him, and never wants to let this go.

But he can feel both of their cocks stiffening now, growing hard against each other as arousal stirs, and he draws away because he can’t have that. No matter how much he wants it, he can’t, and he’s not going to have sex when his daughter is home, when he’s meant to be in the kitchen with her making pancakes and combining that knot out of her hair, taking care of her in the way that only _Dan_ can.

“You should get dressed,” he says, and the man frowns, his brow going furrowed, and his eyes liquid with distress, like he’s _hurt_ that Dan would kick him out after last night.

It’s dangerous.

Phil is dangerous, and Dan can’t afford dangerous. Not now, not ever again.

This man, however much he might think he wants Dan _now_ , is eventually gonna leave him, and he can’t put himself, can’t put _Emily,_ through that.

As if she’s been summoned by his thoughts alone, Emily’s laughter bubbles up through the door again, and the stranger, Phil, cranes his neck around Dan’s body that’s still mostly on top of him.

His brows are furrowed when he asks, “Who’s that?” and Dan can’t blame him.

He sighs.

“My daughter,” he says, and expects the worst. “My ex-girlfriend and I, we’re separated. I’m her primary guardian.”

Better to get the tough stuff out of the way right away, then maybe the guy won’t stick around and ruin his life.

**

It starts when Phil emerges from Dan’s bedroom in the same rumpled clothing from last night, and immediately smiles upon seeing Emily.

A strange, protective feeling overtakes Dan, then, and he intends to step in front of his daughter, to hide her from Phil’s sight, to protect her from the stranger who surely has no plans of sticking around, now, but Emily has already seen him and Phil’s smile is actual _sunshine_ , so it’s no real surprise to Dan when his rather social daughter instantly beams in response, and stands up to wander closer to him.

Dan means to be horrified that Phil is seeing her in the state her _mother_ left her in, clothes askew and hair a tangled mess at the back of her head, but he’s too busy feeling terrified that Phil is interacting with her in the first place.

“Who you?” she asks, only the words don’t come out normal at all, they’re all slurred together and Dan’s convinced Phil won’t have understood, but then he gets down on one knee and offers Emily his hand, still smiling that same, sunshiney smile at her like he hasn’t got a care in the world.

Maybe he doesn’t. Dan doesn’t know, and that’s part of the problem right there.

“I’m Phil,” he introduces himself, “and I’m a friend of your dad’s. He let me stay the night last night because it was too late to get myself home. What’s your name?” he asks, tying up all the unasked questions with a pretty pink bow that makes Dan’s heart ache.

“Emily!” Emily shouts, wearing the biggest smile, and takes Phil’s thumb in her hand. She doesn’t seem to know what to do with it, but it makes her giggle nonetheless, and then she says, “Huge!” with a giggle, “Like my papa!”

Phil laughs, the sound hearty and full, and throws his head back, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

Dan feels himself melting, that same, helpless feeling from last night returning anew, and has to stop and place a hand over his heart as this stranger he brought home interacts with his daughter like it’s second nature, like it doesn’t terrify him that he fell in bed with a _parent_ last night.

Emily’s laughing too, that same, beautiful sound that Dan can’t do without, and she’s jumping in place as she uses her hold on Phil’s thumb to drag him over to the telly, where she’s got herself all set up with her crayons and her coloring books and Snakey, the stuffed snake Dan bought her when she pointed it out shyly in the store.

She’s telling Phil all about it now, babbling nonsense words that _Dan_ can hardly make out, only understands because he’s around her all the time, but Phil nods dutifully beside her anyway, a look of absolute, serious concentration on his face as he considers the picture she’s currently been drawing over the top of the one in her book.

He points at something, something Dan can’t see, and then Emily is nodding empathetically and attaching herself to Phil’s arms.

She’s already attached, Dan can see it, but so is Phil. His eyes have gone all soft and gooey, and he looks at Emily like he’s in love - something sharp wrenches in Dan’s stomach when he steps forward, and he taps Phil gently on the shoulder while Emily continues to babble about between them.

“Did you want to stay for breakfast?” he asks, and can’t believe he’s said it all.

“I’d love to,” Phil replies, and Dan can’t believe the man’s said yes.

**

It starts with Phil, the stranger from the bar, settling down at Dan’s tiny kitchen table with him and his daughter Emily, as he serves them all slightly burnt pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top.

It starts with Phil giggling at Emily, all fondness and love, as she gets whipped cream all over her face and makes hungry noises as she rips at her food with her fingers instead of the fork Dan’s laid out for her.

It starts with Dan staring across the table at them both in total awe, his heart aching for the want of this, and sees Phil turn to look at him too with the gentlest, most kindest expression on his face, asking, “Papa, I think we need some mouth control over here!” while Emily cackles with laughter beside him.

It starts with Dan thinking maybe, just maybe, he can have this after all, and that maybe, just maybe, Phil really does want more.

When Phil takes the hair brush to Emily’s hair later that afternoon, never once complaining about the fact that his morning after with Dan had been taken over by a three year old girl, Dan thinks, _it starts here_.


End file.
